Spirit power:Power of the digital world
by Archivewriter2
Summary: Tina is just your average 12 year old girl... That is, until she finds out about digimon! With her partner Kwandomon and friend Zack, she will travel through the new digital land of RAM island! She'll face fun times and tough challenges, make new friends and battle new foes. Spirit power...GO!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

A Wonderful Discovery

Tina woke up from her nap, just as the SCHOOL BELL rang, signaling that school had ended for the day. She woke up abruptly and started copying the note on the board on her notebook while everybody else packed up and left.

The teacher said, "Tina, it would actually be nice if you wouldn't sleep in class so much. Soon it'll start affecting your grades."

Tina finished copying her notes and as she packed up replied, "Sorry Mrs. Margaret. I just can't help it. I'll try not to next time."

As she came out of class, as usual she met her friend Zack, who looked her over and said, "I heard Linda and the rest of her clique saying you were sleeping in class, AGAIN."

Linda shot back, "Well, well, what were you doing 'hearing' them, eh?"

Zack scratched his head and said, "Good point."

They went to the McNugget, a medium-sized, white, red and orange-colored shack with large, white umbrellas all over the place, covering small tables with chairs. Tina waltzed over to the stall, spare change jingling in her pocket, warning her that this little meal would deplete all of her remaining money. She ordered a mini pack of chicken fingers while Zack got a classic mini pack of chicken McNuggets. While they were waiting, something strange happened. A big EMP wave swept through the whole place. Car alarms went off, the cash register was sparking, the traffic light started malfunctioning, all of the usual works. Then one visible, electric bubble exploded, sending everyone running. Zack grabbed Tina's hand, and started running. She knew that his father was a ninja, but this was too much for her legs to bear.

She yelled out over the sound of the people running around and the wind rushing as they sped through, "Zack, slow down, alright!"

Zack just looked back at her with narrowed eyes.

Tina thought, "Whoa, I've NEVER seen Zack this serious before. If I think about it, for once he actually looks manly. But if i keep up this speed i know I'm gonna faint..."

They arrived in The Park, a large area of green grass with trees all around. There they stopped for a breather; Tina's vision was already blurred out, and as according to her thoughts, she fainted in the park out of exhaustion.

"Tina...you gotta see this!...Its...WAKE UP!"

Tina woke up with a start, looked around, let her mouth hang agape from the sight, and fainted again. She woke up again with an aching jaw; Zack's fist connecting with it. He regained his normal fun-loving composure and said with a smirk,

"Isn't this amazing! I mean we're looking at..at-"

Tina finished his sentence for him as she looked in that direction again and surprisingly calmly said, "Monsters. We are looking at monsters."

Beside a tree in a clearing, were two monsters fighting. The first one was purple, with black round highlights at the claws, eyes and feet. It was scaly with a mouth full of teeth. Its arms were longer than its whole body and it had an evil, constant grin on its face. It looked like a salamander. It was fighting what basically looked like a seven year old in a Taekwondo suit. It had a leathery, brown mask on its face with a small horn sticking out and orange skin. It yelled,

"I have found you, Salamandramon. This time i shall end-"

Salamandramon sighed and replied, while effortlessly catching an attack with a fist in the air,

"When will you ever get tired of losing Kwandomon. I'm gonna end you and this useless battle. I'll-"

Suddenly both noticed and looked at Tina and Zack; both looked amazed at the other. Salamandramon hissed at Tina, looked at Zack and said to him,

"Come boy, merge with me, together we will take over this planet! Come, this is no trap, join me..."

It stuck out its claw. Zack entered into a trance like state and started to reach out his hand. Tina was also looking but at how absurd the whole situation was; Kwandomon was desperately dragging like a little baby at Salamandramon's tail, trying to stop his hand from connecting with Zack's. Tina looked at Zack and discovering the imminent danger, tackled him away.

When he fell, he regained his senses and immediately asked angrily, "What the heck did you do that for?!"

She shrugged and said, "Sorry. Hey, the Kwandomon is getting pummeled!"

Zack turned and sure enough, Kwandomon was being blasted away with black lightning from the Salamandramon's mouth. At intervals he would say, 'Wrecker Zap!' Tina's face turned red with fury. She stomped right up and shielding the bruised Kwandomon, looked at Salamandramon straight in the face and spread out her arms to act as a human barrier in-between the two monsters.

Salamandramon laughed very hard and said, "Ehm, excuse me, but i am trying to kill a more worthy punching bag than this little sailor doll in front of me. Now step aside."

Tina shot back, "NO! We're gonna protect that guy, right, Zack?" She looked around only to find Zack shivering behind a tree."

He said, "I'm gonna sit this one out, Tina. Not to take all the credit."

Salamandramon laughed.

Tina said to Kwandomon, "Don't worry Kwandomon, I'll help. Cause I care."

At that moment, a bright white light erupted from Kwandomon's little horn and it spawned a black and white wristwatch that rested and clamped on Tina's wrist. She instantly received wisdom on what to do.

"Just like Monster Ranchers. I'm the tactician and you're the real fighter, right?"

Kwandomon nodded.

In his mind, he thought, **_Wow, this is the power from a bond of tamer and digimon…_**

Tina said, "Well, you need to smash his head, for sure."

Kwandomon started to run towards Salamandramon, who realized too late what was happening. With a sharp cry of 'Diamond heel!', Kwandomon gave Salamandramon a sharp front flip kick on the head with his heel that started shining. A large, gaping wound opened on Salamandramon's head. Sam and Tina shielded their eyes, expecting to see a lot of blood, but instead, streams of data gushed out of Salamandramon's head. In death agony, the digimon tried to slash at the kids, but Kwandomon gave him a straight to the stomach, and he shattered into bits of data, which quickly disappeared.

Kwandomon smiled at both of them and said, "Now that that's over..."


	2. Chapter 2:A friend for Zeke!

Chapter two: First battle!/A friend for Zeke!

 **This chapter marks the beginning of my new A.N notes and intrusions in most if not all my stories. You people better start reviewing though, because it always drives me to write more if I get a review. Anyway, enjoy the story, but be warned, from here on in, I'll be inserting only my custom-made Digimon. Don't worry; I'll describe them well. But for anyone that cannot understand them, please PM me or state your complaint(s) in the reviewing section.**

They had finally arrived at the house. It had really deserved its name as 'The Haunted House' It was absolutely creepy! It was originally an old cabin that served as a motel, but now it had changed; The white paint had worn off, the top of the house had a large depression and the roof was rusty. "Woah," Tina gasped,"This place looks like Hotel Pennsivalia all over again!" You can say that again!" A voice stated. Tina and Kwandomon turned around to see Zeke standing right behind them! "Hi guys," he said casually,"Thanks for the call, Tina." Tina sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as Kwandomon gave her a serious glare."Woops! I forgot to tell you that i invited Zeke too, Kwandomon." She apologized. 'Let's go then!" Zeke interrupted. "Oh yeah, i'm going first." Kwandomon relaxed himself and stealthily sneaked over to the large opening that used to have a door there. After popping his head into the house and looking around, he signalled to both of the kids to come over as well. Once they were all inside, they were greeted by a sight. There at the top of the stairs was a combination of the Grim Reaper and Ghost Rider! The flames were all green, and his scythes were connected to glowing green chains. Tina's digivice, her X-tranceiver, beeped with information;

 ** _Name: Reapermon Gamma(Champion)_**

 ** _Family: Dark Ocean soldiers_**

 ** _Attributes: Virus, machine_**

 ** _Abilities:Acid Strike,Chains Of Terror,Evil Conversion,Gamma blast_**

 ** _Info: The radioactive version of the Reapermon series. Its radioactive abilities are very acidic to both digimon and humans. Although it has a resemblance to the Grim Reaper and the Ghost Rider, it does no reaping of souls, but, some have the ability to convert both data and virus to health and energy._**

"Watch out for its Acid Strike!" Tina shouted to her partner. The warning was a bit too late, however, as the Reapermon G. released a pillar of green foam from its mouth at Kwandomon, who narrowly missed it. "Yeowch!" he yelled, with some smoke on his left shoulder. "Kwandomon!"Tina cried,"Are you okay?" Kwandomon made a small smile, but stopped as he had to dodge the scythes that started to chase him. Soon enough, everyone was running around as they were all being chased by the Reapermon G.'s chains. Meanwhile, he was just laughing while shouting "Chains of Terror!" at times.

Kwandomon tried to fight back, but once he stopped to do so he was grabbed by the chains, juggled a few times and slammed into a wall that immediately shattered. "AAAH! Kwandomon!" Tina screamed. She dodged some chains then ran over to help her bashed-up partner. He weakly stood up, just to yelp in pain and fall down again. There was data gushing out of his left leg! "Oh no!" was all that could come out of Tina's mouth. Before she could scream, She saw a small creature rush by her and into the building. She turned around later with Kwandomon to see that it was a...puppy!

Tina's X-tranceiver beeped again, and here's What it stated;

 ** _Name: Terriermon(rookie)_**

 ** _Family: Nature spirits_**

 ** _Attribute: Data_**

 ** _Abilities: Cute Stare, Snarl Bite, Dash Tackle_**

 ** _Info: A very cute, puppy-looking digimon. It can easily be mistaken for a plush toy. Its Cute stare can easily mesmerize anyone._**

"Cute Stare!" The little Digimon shouted, before making the cutest puppy-dog face known to man at Reapermon G. The Reapermon G. failed to look away from the cute Terriermon's face, and his non-existent eyes glinted."Aww, so cute!" He blurted out finally in a girly voice. All of them started to laugh at Reapermon G., making him snap out of it. But it was too late however, as he was Dash Tackled by Terriermon. The rookie's attack didn't do much damage to it anyway, as it simply recovered from its shock. With a cry of Gamma Blast, Reapermon G. made a radioactive triangle and shot it at Terriermon, who couldn't dodge the attack and was blasted off the floor he was standing and into Zack's arms. The Champion's attack was very powerful, and it really hurt Terriermon. The Rookie looked up at Zack, and both of their eyes glinted as Zack petted him. Suddenly, a bright white light enveloped Terriermon and a white orb rematerialized into a pale green wristwatch that clamped itself on Zack's wrist. When the light cleared, a revitalized Terriermon was in Zack's arms, licking his face and shouting, "I've found my Tamer!" at intervals. All the while, Tina, Kwandomon and Reapermon G. were simply amazed at what had just happened before their eyes. Reapermon G. shook off the experience and attacked with another Gamma Blast. Kwandomon was about to attack, but Tina held him back. "Let's see whether they can work together, buddy." "Ok…" was Kwandomon's reply. Zack looked at Terriermon, then at the approaching Gamma Blast, and he had an idea. "Terriermon, Dash Tackle up to Reapermon G. then Snarl Bite!" He ordered. "Alright buddy!" Terriermon said, dashing under the Gamma Blast, then clamping himself onto Reapermon G.'s leg with sparkling teeth. The Champion let out a large groan of pain before falling abruptly off the stairs. "Kwandomon, Crack its head open!" Tina yelled. Kwandomon, who took the opportunity to climb unto the ceiling beams, let out a large cry of Diamond Heel before jumping down and slamming down unto Reapermon G.'s head with his glowing heels. Terriermon bit into its skull and there was a thundering crack. Streams of data gushed out of the Champion's broken skull, and it gave a deafening shriek of pain. In death agony, it launched random Gamma Blasts everywhere, destroying the building in the process. The place started crumbling, and everywhere started to shake and come of loose. "The whole place is coming down!" Kwandomon yelled over the chaos. Using a Flame punch, he made an opening in the crumbling wall, then signaled at everyone to get out through it. Tina dashed out first, with Zack, who was holding Terriermon in a teddy-bear style, next. Kwandomon was last, and was stealthily passing through the opening when he noticed Reapermon G. "Get outta here, man!" He yelled. "The place is gonna come down!" Reapermon G. looked up at the ceiling and started cackling madly, data still gushing out of its skull. Kwandomon shrugged and ran out, just as the building collapsed.

The kids and Digimon sat out on the lawn of the demolished house, wondering how they had just survived. Well, not all of them, however. Zack was admiring the stars with his new partner. "I don't believe it, I have a Digimon as well…" He whispered to himself. Due to his large floppy ears, Terriermon heard Zack and gave him a tongue bath. "Ha-ha! Okay, Terriermon, I get it! You and I are now friends!"

 **Well, that seals it! I know it isn't much, but all you readers just chew on this until next time. Later on, there might be more Digimon, new foes, even Digivolution! So keep your eyes peeled! Actually, that's kinda gross; just leave them how they are.**

 **Siwalkmon, boarding out!**


End file.
